Hero's Path
by SoulSurvivor
Summary: A Ranma / Dragonlance Crossover.


Hero's Path  
  
Prologue/Teaser  
  
A Ranma 1/2 - Dragonlance Crossover  
  
*****  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 Belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / Dragonlance Belongs to TSR Publishing, not to mention Weiss & Hickman.  
*****  
Sudden Arrival.  
  
While it could be described as many things, under normal circumstances, the last thing one could call the Inn of the Last Home was silent. Perched high in the branches of one of Solace's largest vallenwood trees, the Inn was a social hub in this bustling community, the sounds of cooking, talking, and general merriment pervading it through and through.  
  
This night, however, was a different matter entirely, as silence replaced the general hubbub and the stench of burned flesh hung heavy in the air as all eyes in the room focused on the drama in their midst.  
  
The evening had begun quietly enough, Otik's potatoes being served and washed down with ale as the townspeople discussed local events, then strangers arrived. Warrior, mage, knight, half-elf, and dwarf... Those drew a few comments, while the kender that accompanied them had the patrons securing their valuables. The barbarian maid and her companion also drew their share of attention as well, yet no one expected trouble.  
  
Then again, who could have guessed that an old man's stories and a woman's song could cause such chaos? Who could have predicted that the Theocrat, in a drunken rage, would find himself a human torch? Or for that matter, that the wooden staff used by the kender to knock him over in order to douse the flames, would turn to blue crystal and heal the man instantly? Most of all, could ANYBODY have known that the Theocrat was enough of a fanatic to deliberately stick his hand back in the hearth, burning it in an effort to cleanse his own soul? Now here they all were, players in this demented affair, frozen in shock, gazes bouncing between the crystal staff and a crippled madman.  
  
The silence was broken by the old storyteller's exclamation of shock, as every head in the room turned in his direction. The old man's face showed first shock, then amusement as, with a "crump" of displaced air, a figure materialized not three feet in front of him. Shaking his head, the old man chuckled, while reaching into his robes. "Well... This is different."  
  
*****  
  
In another place, another world, another time, Ranma was just a little nervous. Before him, blocking his way into Furinkan High, Kuno stood with the wishing sword held high. Wondering what the deranged kendoist was up to, he fell into a loose ready stance while Kuno made his speech.  
  
"Saotome! Time and time again I have tried to rid this world of you, only to be thwarted by your foul magics. I have striven with all my might to free Akane and the pigtailed one from your sorcerous grip, yet for all of my unmatched skill, I find myself helpless before your dark power. I now know that to defeat magic, I must use magic, and as demeaning as that might be, it is a sacrifice I will make to finally remove you from my life!" Pausing to catch his breath, he fixed Ranma with a poisoned glare. "Wishing sword! It is my final wish that I never see the foul sorcerer Saotome again!"  
  
Shocked, Ranma found himself blinded by an intense burst of light. Blinking the spots out of his eyes, he found his path into the school clear, as Kuno was nowhere to be seen.  
  
*****  
  
With a nauseating wrench, Kuno suddenly found himself elsewhere. Confused, he cast about himself, trying to identify his surroundings. He was in a room full of strangely dressed gaijin, all of whom were staring at him in surprise. The nearest one, an old man, looked him over with obvious amusement before speaking.  
  
"You might get a better reaction if you put your sword away, m'boy."  
  
It was only then that he realized he was still in his heroic pose, wishing sword held high. Feeling slightly foolish, he took the old man's advice. "Where and I, old one? How did I get here?"  
  
Before the old man could answer, another man, this one cradling a badly charred hand, began screaming angrily in a strange language while gesturing in his direction. Several of the others began moving towards him, drawing weapons as they did.  
  
The elder's hand on his arm prevented him from re-drawing his sword. In response to his puzzled look, the old man shook his head. "They're not after you, boy." He gestured to a golden-haired woman and a top-knotted child holding a glowing blue staff. "These folks simply wish to kill her and take the staff the small one holds." Handing him and amulet on a worn leather thong, the old man turned, crossed the room, and took a seat at an empty table.  
  
Taking up someone's abandoned ale, the oldster favored him with an amused look. "The necklace will allow you to understand what is being said, as you will find that no one here speaks your tongue, aside from me, that is. Everyone has decisions to make in their lives, Kuno Tatewaki, and your next few will determine your place in this world... Good luck!" 


End file.
